Not one of Us
by SPDSVUGAHeart
Summary: When an assisstant to the Mister of Magic is found dead everyone believes, except Hermione,and Ginny and Harry don't know,that Draco did it. When Draco runs, people start saying that he is not part of the light side. Is he guilty or not? Review!Sum. Sucks


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters with the exception of Mosey, Susan and the assistant to the minister. My sister would probably hate me for putting these two together, but whatever! I like the pairing.

Not One of US

It was three years after the war was over with. Voldemort was gone and the wizarding world was unorganized, since no one knew who to trust anymore. Hermione was sitting at her desk staring at a picture that had taken one of the last days before having to run to protect him from the wrath of a few members of the ministry. She began to think about the day that he had to run. Harry had come by with Ginny to visit and have lunch. Suddenly her boyfriend came into their home looking weary and a little scared.

"Draco, what is going on?"

"Hi harry and Ginny, but pardon me. Hermione we need to talk."

When they were in their room Hermione started.

"Uh oh, I can't believe you are breaking up with me just because you got mad that I said that I wanted you to get rid of your snake. Really, I am happy that you took it someplace else because the thing really scared me Draco. I didn't even like being around it without you or Harry around me for protection."

"What the heck are you talking about I don't want to break-up, and I don't even have the snake anymore. I gave it to my cousin that loves them and works at the British wizarding Zoo. No. sweetie, the chief assistant to the minister is dead and they think that because he gave the location of my mother to the ministry so that they could press my mother for details of perhaps where my father went. Someone got her into a dark alley and killed her, and they think that the person that did it was me."

"What? Why would they think that?"

"They say that my death eater heritage is showing and since people know that I don't really like her."

"Are you kidding me? After the way that you helped Harry defeat Voldemort. By, the way where is Ronald? He told me that he was going to come and visit."

"With them"

"What?"

"Yeah, and anyway I have to go away to see if I can clear my name. I just ran here to tell you and tell you that I love you, and please sign here"

"Why?"

"Believe me, it will help later"

She signed what he had wanted her to and then Hermione started to cry. Draco kissed her and then apperated out when Ron's voice was heard. Ron told Harry what happened down at the Ministry. She saw Harry look angrier by the second and Ginny looked like she was going to start Crying.

"Hello Ron"

"Hello Hermione, Okay, where is that creator of disgrace and weaver of deception. "

"Who are you talking about?"

"Draco Malfoy, who is as smug as the grin on his face, but I think that you already know."

"You are never to call him that."

Harry chimed in with.

"Hermione, He killed a member of the ministry. He deceived us all"

"Ron and Harry it is an outrage to think that you even believe these made up tales."

"He brought shame, disgrace to the good side when he killed the assistant"

"Ron…, Harry, You don't know that he did this?"

"Don't we?"

"No, you don't because I know where he was"

"He probably told you the same place that he told us and no one saw him at Azkaban. Face it, Hermione. He asked for trouble the moment that he turned. Face this other face too. He is making you think that your best friends are deceiving you, and it is an outrage that you believe him."

"Ronald Weasley, I am disgraced and ashamed of only one person. YOU!"

"Hermione, you don't know the death eater types."

"No, I might not, but I do know Draco."

"If he was here, he probably has escaped by now, so that means that you just aided a criminal, and that also means that when he is found and tried you might be an accessory to murder. Hermione Granger, you are to come with me because you are now in the Custody of the ministry."

"Ron, what in the world, she is your friend."

"Sorry Ginny, but she has aided a killer."

"Ron, you say that we know that Draco did it, and we don't have much."

"We have enough, Harry."

As Hermione waited for Blaise to show as her lawyer, since Harry knew that being high in the ministry would hurt her, she heard people whispering about Draco.

_Deception_ thinking that he deceiver the magic world

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_ since Draco now had a scar of the Dark Mark that Voldemort gave him before he was taken out.

"_Deception_"

"_An outrage_" Hermione guessed that they just heard that she was not telling the ministry anything

_Disgrace_

_For Shame_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_Deception_

_An outrage_

_For shame_

_You don't know those Death eater types_

_He is now evil as the scar on his face_

_I just bet she didn't go see ya later agitator_

_Deception _

Hermione began to come up with words that she would like to say _Just leave us alone_

_An outrage_

_Disgrace _

_For shame_

_Traitor should go back to his own _

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_See ya later agitator_

Soon Blaise showed up and went with Hermione to the room in which the hearing was to be held.

"Hermione Granger, you need to give up where your boyfriend is if you don't want to suffer the same fate that he will once he is caught and found guilty."

"No, you don't and what I was saying to her was no that she does not."

"And why not, Mr. Zambini?"

'Spouse privilege, **Mrs**. Malfoy-Granger does not need to disclose or reveal anything her husband said."

_**So that is what he had me sign that he said would help me later, we are now married and now it is only between us and it is my choice whether or not I am going to say anything, which I won't because even though Blaise is a great lawyer, I don't know how they could not get around where Draco really was, and he doesn't want that to come out.**_

"She was not married when Mr. Weasley picked her up."

"Yes, she was, they were, their paperwork was on my desk and I forgot to give them it to the notification department to put on the record of marriages. Oh, and if you are thinking to put me through this, it is client privilege. "

"Well, her friends when we spoke with them did not know."

"They wanted only them and two witnesses, which was my wife and myself. So may we leave?"

"Yes, she is no longer in the custody of the Ministry."

After they got away from the many people yelling at Hermione and Blaise and saying that they were traitors and weren't fit to be a witch and a wizard they got to where Ginny was. Ginny hugged her best friend and all the while Blaise talked to Harry to make sure that his client was protected from the mob that was beginning to gather again, so they started walking to a different area.

"Hermione, why didn't you say anything about the wedding"

"Well, we just wanted it to be us two and then Draco remembered that you need witnesses so He found Blaise which his wife was there as well so we killed two birds with one stone"

"Okay"

"Look after Draco is cleared, he promised that we could have a second wedding in which I would only take Malfoy instead of the Granger being added on. Let's just go "

"My Car is over there so if you don't need anything else, I am going to take off. Harry knows that I expect of him for you and he and Ginny will stay with you for protection. "

"Thanks Blaise"

"You bet, and here Draco sent this to me when he told me where and what he doing and he let me know how I could help him"

While walking to her car, she heard more people talking about the case.

_Born in Free _

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_They'll let him run_

_And let him live_

_But we cannot forget, what we cannot forgive_

_He was not one of us_

_He has never been part of us_

_He's not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us, now we're not so blind_ (talking about Snape probably)

_For she knew he would do what he's done, and we that they'll never be_

Hermione saw a woman walk by her and then turn to her daughter and say "_They are not one of us."_

_Deception _

_Disgrace_

_Deception _

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

When they finally got to the car and got in Hermione asked Ginny, "Even if Ron and the rest of Wizarding world don't believe me and that they will probably hate me, you are still my friend, right?"

"Hermione, There is nobody in the world that could stop me, not even Harry or any one in my family, and even if Ron has I know that none of the rest of my family will ever stop thinking of you as a member of our family. I know that you would give up where Draco was if you could however, somehow I think that it is a secret between you two and that it matters to him about it. I am sure that by now Harry and Ron are both back at your house and waiting to see you."

As they arrived, and just as Ginny has said on the front steps sat Harry and Ron.

"Hermione"

"No,"

"Come on; tell the ministry where that rat is."

"No, Ronald. I love him and I am his wife. Now I know the truth and I won't tell you what he was doing at the time of the murder, because he wants it to remain private and as long as I am his wife that is what it will remain."

Silently Ron whispered, "The ministry can use truth serum."

"No Ronald they can't. They would have to go through my lawyer Blaise to use it and he would never agree to that. Besides I doubt that you would want a big secret of yours to come popping out of my mouth that you told me while we were together."

Hermione then walked into her bedroom and shut the door just as Ron was going to say.

"Herm..."

"No, Ron, just stop. You will leave her alone. I trust them even if you don't and now leave."

"Harry"

"No, I agree with Ginny and because your sister will have me sleeping on the couch if I sided with you and I don't want to, but also I know that Draco was a pain in the rear, however he has made up for it and I trust him and that he is only doing what we would do and she is only doing what your girlfriend or Ginny would do for us."

"We wouldn't kill people."

"You have to remember that we don't know that it really was him."

"Fine, whatever, I will go home to someone that appreciates me."

Harry thought as Ron was leaving, _**No only parts of you.**_

Hermione who was in her room was hearing the conversation and however was no longer listening to what was being said; when she opened the letter that Blaise had given to her.

In Draco's handwriting she saw.

Darling Hermione,

I love you and miss you. I hope that you aren't mad about our abrupt wedding. I had been planning to ask you that night however the death happened and then I just had you sign the marriage certificate instead. Think of me asking you instead in any way that you like and tell Ginny to start planning a big wedding after this is behind us for the family and friends. Only you know where I truly am. I told Blaise that I was going someplace else. I am actually in the place that we fell in love. I will be in both places since I can apparate between the two and no one will ever see. Blaise and you are the only two that know about this letter unless you told somebody else. I love you. DLM

P.S. I am okay and only you will know where I truly am. Mosey is taking wonderful care of me.

When Hermione was done reading, she folded the letter and placed it into a place that only two people knew about and one was gone and the other was her and would not say anything to anyone else. Even though she felt better that Mosey was still there taking care of him. Mosey was a house elf and even though he was free, he probably went with by will due to the fact that Draco paid the elves to stay on and gave them each a little bed and area for themselves. She heard someone come in and talk to her.

"Hermione"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I miss him"

Ginny sat down on the bed by her friend and held her.

"I know, and it is okay."

Seven months had passed since Draco left. Hermione was sitting at her desk in the healers' office when Susan came up to her desk.

"Excuse-me, Mrs. Malfoy- Granger, An eagle just flew this in for you."

She recognized the handwriting. She heard Susan leave for the day. After finishing her last sentence to Blaise, who was still helping her to avoid the ministry that didn't want to let the case go as well as dealing with Rita Skeeter, she left for her home. Hermione disappeared into her bedroom. She carefully opened the letter.

Darling,

I am desperately trying to find a way home. Mosey says to say hi to his mistress. I told him that you probably would not like that, but he told me to tell you that he would call you nothing less. I think that I have found something to clear my name. Hopefully I don't have too many enemies when I return. Love, DLM P.S. Be home soon

Hermione apparated to the secret chamber of their home that she and Draco had secretly built, but then she magically sealed it so that only she and Draco could get in and then placed the letter with the other letters.

A/N: Does Draco Come home? What is the evidence that he has found? Where was he really the night that the murder occurred? Review. Stay Tuned for the next story in series. Luv ya.


End file.
